


My Forever

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Domestic Fluff, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Protective Harry, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Top Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little bit of side niam, i didnt use a c section this is a live birth, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought for a million years it would end up like this. I'm glad it did. Louis was meant to be my forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Forever

I had volunteered at an omega shelter in my spare time since I was in high school and I currently held a job there. I'd been there since before I had presented as an alpha. Usually, alphas aren't allowed at omega shelters, but they put me on the front desk and forgot about it. I posed no threat to the omegas behind bulletproof glass. I was also security for them. I've kicked out a number of alphas that barged in here demanding to see omegas they had lost the right to claim. They always threw their arms around me and sobbed out thank yous. I just rubbed their backs and whispered you're welcome. Could I have told you then that one day an omega would stumble through the door that I would fall head over heels in love with? No, of course not. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, but my heart has never made a habit of listening to my brain. I hardly expected it to start then.

 

It was a normal day at the shelter. I'd checked in a few omegas, all of them frightened and a few of them bruised. It sickened me when people treated them like this. They aren't dolls for your enjoyment, they're people. My excitement of the day came when a male omega came sprinting through the door and slammed his hand against the glass.

"Please, help me!"He screamed looking back nervously. I don't know why, but when I looked into his eyes I knew I had to do something. A big, bulky alpha came ripping through the door next.

"You disgusting little slut!"He roared raising his hand to hit him, but I stepped in the way.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you leave."I said calmly and he growled. He actually growled, like a dog.

"No, he's mine."I turned and pulled down the frightened omega's collar.

"Ah, there's no bond mark, I'm afraid he's not yours."I said."Now leave."The alpha was fuming mad and he swung at me, missing by an inch when I stepped back. I felt a face press into my back and wet, hot tears soak through my shirt. The alpha huffed and puffed and then finally, left.

"I'll get you later Louis. Don't forget you're mine."I turned to him.

"Are you alright, Louis?"I asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine. No new bruises."He tittered nervously at his own joke.

"How long have you been with him?"I asked gently sitting him down and getting him a glass of water.

"Two and a half years."He scoffed."I can't believe I ever thought I could have babies with him."I nodded and got him the paperwork.

"I need you to fill these out and I'll be behind the desk if you need me."I assured him. He took the pen into his shaky hand and began to write. I felt something warm stir in my chest. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I felt a slight attachment to the omega I'd just met. Even as I sat behind the desk I couldn't help but stare at him. He was beautiful.

 

When I made it home that night, I collapsed on my bed like I always did. I was halfway to sleep when my roommate barged in."Harry!"Liam yelled giving me a rough shake.

"I've got some news."I groaned sitting up slowly and rubbing my face.

"What's that Liam?" 

"I'm going to ask Niall to mate with me!"I suddenly was much more alert.

"Are you sure?"I asked and he nodded.

"Am I ever sure. He's perfect, he's cute and funny and I love him. I really love him and I want this."He explained. I knew that all those things were true. I knew that Liam loved Niall. I knew that Niall loved Liam. It's love like theirs that keeps me believing that it's possible.

"So, does that mean you're moving out?"I asked and he nodded.

"I'll be moving into Niall's, if he says yes." 

"If he says yes?"I scoffed."I don't think he'd even think about saying no."Liam laughed and gave my knee a pat.

"I'm sure you'll find your Niall someday."He assured me."Now, come look at the ring I got him!"

 

I went back to the shelter on Tuesday and they had no choice, but pull me into the main room. They were short staffed and they did warn them all before as to what I was. None of them seemed really afraid of me. I'd always been told I gave off a really calming sort of vibe and within minutes I had a lot of them reaching out to touch me. Omegas like to be touched and when it comes to alphas they like it even more. It's almost a biological need for them to have physical contact, it's why omegas are so close to their children, kind of too touchy when they're young. It's also why mated bonds are so precious and why it's so devastating when one goes sour. I held their hands and listened to them talk. They told me all about their families and their former alphas.

"He was so nice in the beginning."They always would start with."But he turned mean after a few years."It was tragic to see so many and hear them all say the exact same thing.

"That's why you must never let him back into your life right?"I asked this one woman, in her mid 40s. She nodded and relaxed as I stroked my thumb over the back of her hand.

"Never again, I just have to find an alpha as sweet as you."She said patting my cheek like a mother would. She had gotten together with her former alpha young and had a son my age.

"They're not hard to find, I promise."I told her pressing a gentle kiss to her hand. I had learned that omegas crave the affection of alphas particularly, whether romantic or platonic and they knew the difference. I talked to all the ones that approached me and eventually made it to the children. The products of the rocky and now broken unions between the omegas here and the abusive alphas they'd left. I was zipping up the back of a princess costume on a little girl when Louis came up to me.

"Ha-Harry?"He stuttered. I turned to him and found a disturbing sight. His blue eyes were reddened and the skin around them was puffy. He had shiny tear tracks down his cheeks. His face, void of coverup, showed the damage his previous alpha had done. The long, fresh, purple bruise down the one side of his face and the yellowed one that ran along his cheekbone stood out so prominent on his pale, thin face. I felt that warm tugging in my chest again.

"Louis, what's wrong?"I asked. He sniffed and swiped at the fresh tear dripping down his cheek.

"I'm, um, I'm pr-pregnant."He got out before he burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Oh, Louis."I said placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Hold me."He whispered and I obeyed his commands. He melted into me, thin fingers twisting up in my jumper as he wiped his tears on it. I couldn't help that I felt like this was how it should be and that scared me.

"I'm so scared. What if he finds out? What if he comes back for me?"I felt his breathing speed up and I rubbed his back.

"Hey, calm down."I whispered."There we go."His breathing slowed. I released him from my embrace, but I kept his hands gently clutched in mine.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?"He nodded.

"I feel like I should keep her."He replied and I raised my eyebrows.

"You're far enough to know the gender?"I tried to discreetly eye his stomach, which looked pretty flat to me.

"No, I just feel like it's a girl."I swear his eyes, usually so dull like so many others, actually brightened. His eyes were beautiful, as beautiful as he was.

"OK, if you're going to keep her, you need prenatal vitamins and appointments for ultrasounds. If you ever need someone to go with you for ultrasounds, I'll go."I promised him and he froze.

"You would do that, for me?"I nodded. I knew most of the omegas here thought they were worthless from years of it being told to them, but they aren't. They never are. I would be completely willing to go to appointments with him to ease the uncomfortableness that comes with the many prying eyes on a single omega waiting for an ultrasound. If there's an alpha there, if I'm there, they assume I'm the father and we're just not bonded yet. It's easier on them.

"I'd like that, thank you."I whispered walking away from me.

"Harry! Harry! Come play the prince!"The children called.

 

I went home and Liam looked up at me.

"How was your day?"He asked.

"One of the omegas just found out they're pregnant."I said and he frowned.

"That must be hard for them." 

"You have no idea, but he wants to keep it so."He shook his head.

"I never understood why so many of them do that." 

"They're highly emotional beings Liam. They attach to others easily."I explained and he nodded.

"So you've said."I retreated into my room and looked over Louis's file. His former alpha was named Franklin McBride. I'd have to let security know that he wasn't allowed anywhere near the place. I read over what Louis had said he'd done to him and I felt so incredibly sad. I always did when I read these files. Under the children section he had circled no, he didn't have children with this alpha. I would have to change that on the file later.

"Hey, Harry, I'm going out with Niall. I'll see you later?"I nodded, barely even looking up at the doorway he was standing in."You should really get yourself a date sometime mate, I'm worried about you. All you seem to do is hole yourself up in here with your work. I'm sure Niall has some omega friends he could hook you up with." 

"I'm fine Liam."I told him and he sighed.

"Alright, goodbye."He left with the click of the front door and a resounding silence.

 

On Louis's first appointment he asked me to come. Of course I did. I picked him up from the shelter and drove him to the appointment.

"I really appreciate you doing this."He told me as I drove.

"It's no problem, really."I replied. The warm feeling in my chest just seemed to intensify the longer I was with him. He looked over at me and shook his head.

"I stopped believing in alphas like you a long time ago." 

"Well, then I'm here to make you believe again."I told him and that gained me a tiny smile in my direction. When we actually got there I immediately did a sweep of the parking lot. I had to check to make sure he wasn't there. I would take Louis back to the shelter if he was. I knew what alphas were capable of when it came to their omegas.

"It's safe to come out."I assured him. He climbed out of the car with one hand pressed flat on his stomach and the other hanging limply by his side. I nudged his finger with mine and he looked at me shyly from under his eyelashes as he took my hand in his.

"Let's make them believe it, OK? Less questions the better."I whispered. He nodded quickly as I led him towards the office. I checked him in.

"Louis Tomlinson."I said and the nurse nodded.

"Just have a seat."I sat beside him and let him lean into me. Omegas need touch.

"Mr. Tomlinson."They called and he jumped.

"It's OK."I assured him slowly standing with him. We went back into the room and I helped him onto the table. He pulled up his shirt, wincing slightly.

"Do you have a bruise?"I asked quietly and he nodded.

"It's on my back and it's a scrape."I nodded just as the tech came in.

"Hello Louis, who did you bring with you?" 

"Harry."He said.

"Is he your alpha?"I put my hand on his arm at that.

"Kind of."He whispered and I eyed the beta tech in a way that told her to shut up about it. She squirted the jelly onto Louis's stomach causing him to jerk.

"Sorry, it's cold I know."She apologized as she placed the wand on him and pressed down."There's your baby, judging by this you're about 14 weeks along. All you can see right now is a blurry ball, I know, but it's a baby. I promise."She explained cheerfully. Louis looked at the screen and I saw his expression change. I think it was then that he finally realized what was happening to him.

"Oh my God."He squeaked covering his face with his hands."Oh my God, I can't do this."I heard him suck in a breath quickly and begin to sob.

"Could you give us a minute?"I asked and she nodded taking her leave. I pulled Louis's hands from his face.

"Have you changed your mind about the abortion Louis? It's not too late."I told him and he shook his head. I helped him sit up and wipe the gel off.

"No, I want to keep her still. I just can't believe I'm actually having a baby with him." 

"You're not having a baby with him. You're having a baby."I corrected and he nodded.

"I'm having a baby, not his baby, a baby."I handed him a tissue.

"That's right, are you OK now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good."

 

Before we left the nurse caught us.

"Here have this."She handed him an ultrasound photo of a black blob on a fuzzy grey background, but you would've thought she'd handed him a solid gold bar. His face lit up as he took it from her.

"Thank you."He whispered holding the photo pinched between his index finger and his thumb. His other hand was sprawled over his stomach.

"You're welcome dear."She patted his shoulder and busied herself with her next task. I busied myself with my next task as well, which was getting Louis back to the shelter.

 

When I came home Liam was smiling goofily, on the couch, down at the omega sitting on his lap.

"Look at this Harry, it's so beautiful."Niall gushed running his finger over the smooth gold band with three diamond chips set in the middle that was on his finger.

"So you asked?"I chuckled and Liam nodded.

"I'm so excited to be a family."He nuzzled Niall's jaw with his nose and Niall leaned into the touch. He whispered something into Niall's ear and he nodded quickly.

"So, Harry, I have this friend and she's really nice and cute. She's just your type I swear she-" 

"Save your breath Niall. I'm not letting you set me up."Niall pouted as I sat in the chair across from them and shifted through the paperwork for changing the information in Louis's file.

"You can't stay alone forever Harry."Liam said and I sighed.

"I know Liam."I really did know that I needed to find a mate. I wanted to settle down and start a family soon. I may be only 20, but I knew I wanted fatherhood.

"I'm just not ready."I said.

"You are so ready!"Niall burst out and Liam placed a hand on his knee."No, he is. You'd make a wonderful alpha." 

"I already am an alpha. I don't need an omega to prove that, I've been knotting since I was 14 and going through a rut cycle since I was 15."Niall huffed loudly and scowled at me.

"You know what I mean Harry Edward! You're such a jerk!"Liam dug his fingers into Niall's thigh signalling for him to drop it. He did, grudgingly. Niall was right, I knew what he meant. I wanted to settle down with the right omega, not just any omega. I wanted a love like they had. They were sweet and gentle to each other. Liam hardly ever had to say anything to Niall to convey how he felt, Niall just knew. They communicated without words and I thought that was amazing. I wanted a love like theirs. If I couldn't have a love like theirs then I didn't want love at all.

"I'm moving out this weekend."Liam said quietly and I sighed.

"Yeah, I figured."

 

"This is goodbye Harry."Liam said standing in front of their full car and moving truck.

"Yeah."I said.

"I'll see you soon right, with an omega on your arm next time?"I laughed.

"Yeah, sure Li."I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm serious, it's not good for you to be alone."I looked up into those big, sad eyes of his.

"Can you stop with the puppy dog eyes? You're worse than Niall."He laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"See you around."I waved as they drove away and up I went, to an empty flat. It was just me now.

 

At Louis's next appointment he asked me to come to he was showing.

"I'm well into the second trimester, 24 weeks."He told me, rubbing the slight roundness he'd grown."She's doing great."I smiled at him.

"I'm glad."I told him. He looked so pretty like that, rounded with child. I wished the child he carried was mine, which only increased my brain's scolding and my heart's tugging. He reached out for my hand as we ventured into the office. Of course I took it. The nurse brought him back and smeared the gel on him. When she pressed the wand down I was surprised to find that the blob from before actually resembled a baby now.

"It looks human."I marvelled and Louis nodded.

"Isn't she beautiful?"He whispered."She's all ours."I looked at him, ours? I wasn't the father and I definitely wasn't his alpha. I'd taken plenty of omegas to appointments like these, but never have they ever referred to their babies as ours.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy and developing beautifully."The tech said and Louis nodded."I'll get you an ultrasound photo."He sat up, wiping off the gel and looking over at me.

"She's really happening."I nodded and helped him down. He got his picture and walked back to my car.

 

"Louis, why did you say, she's all ours?"I asked on the drive back.

"Did I?"He squeaked."I, um, I, well."I looked at him as he sucked in a deep breath.

"I feel like she's ours. You've been with me the entire time. It feels like you're her father. I wish you were."He said quickly. I felt my jaw drop. This wasn't supposed to happen. They're not supposed to fall in love with me.

"Don't you feel it too?"He asked. Did he mean the continuous tugging on my heart strings that kept leading me back to him? If so, then yes.

"Feel what?"I asked.

"You don't?"I couldn't look at him, I didn't need to look to feel his heart break.

 

The next day I went into work I saw Louis, but when he saw me he just ran away. I wanted to talk to him. I needed to talk to him. I couldn't stand this feeling like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I knocked gently on the door.

"No!" 

"Louis please."I asked through the door and I jumped back when something hit the door.

"Leave me alone!"He screamed and I walked away. Everyone was staring at me, like they knew. They probably did, omegas were chatty. I couldn't stand not talking to him. They say omegas crave touch, but I craved his touch more than they possibly could. I knew he craved mine too. I also knew that he was far too stubborn to just let me in again. I had screwed myself.

 

"He's omega, he's emotionally attached to you."Liam mocked me and I scowled at him.

"He can't be." 

"Listen Harry, when Niall stumbled into my life, literally stumbled because he was piss drunk, I didn't want a mate. I wasn't even thinking about settling down, but when I saw him I knew. He was the one. This feeling settled in my chest, a tugging that led me back to him."Liam said."I wanted him, even though when I met him he threw up on my shoes and cried into my shoulder. I couldn't even understand him, but I knew what he wanted. I think I would've loved him no matter how he came to me. Be it drunk and disorderly or pregnant by another alpha. Do you understand?"Liam looked at me. I looked down at the coffee that was slowly growing cold in the mug.

"I met him while being charged after by another alpha. I stepped between them because that was my job, but I think I knew. I knew he was special and my heart keeps telling me he's meant to be mine, but my brain is not as keen. I really screwed up."I told him."He won't even look at me. I pretended not to feel it."Liam sighed.

"You can't possibly control how you meet your soulmate." 

"Soulmate?" 

"Yeah Harry, that's the tugging on your heart. Did you fall asleep during health?" 

"Actually yes."Liam rolled his eyes.

"Niall! When you met me did you instantly fall in love?"Liam called.

"Who wouldn't? You're absolutely dreamy love!"Niall called back.

"This is serious!" 

"Oh, of course, I didn't know what it was, but it was love!"Liam looked at me and asked.

"Harry, do you love Louis?"

 

I thought about that question for weeks. I went to his appointments with him still, but he didn't hold my hand any longer. He barely even looked at me. I could feel his pain and I knew how he felt. I was in pain. I needed him to look at me, but he wouldn't. He was a little over 34 weeks pregnant when I answered that question.

 

"Yes."I told Liam and he looked confused.

"Yes, what?" 

"Yes, I love Louis."Niall rolled his eyes.

"Finally."I wrung my hands together and felt the overwhelming need to cry.

"I don't think he loves me anymore."Niall sighed.

"Of course he does, you can't stop loving your soulmate. I love Liam even when he pisses me off."I looked up at him and immediately stood.

"Where are you going?"Liam asked.

"To tell him."

 

I got into the centre and made a beeline for his room. He was sitting on the bed, with a pint of ice cream, wearing my favourite sweater and watching some shitty soap.

"I was wondering where that went."I said and he dropped his spoon with a clatter on to the floor.

"Harry!"He squeaked his hand flying to his stomach. I crossed the room and took a deep breath.

"Louis, I love you."I blurted out and he looked shocked.

"But you said." 

"I know what I said."I bit my lip."I'm in love with you Louis. I love her too."He looked at his stomach and smiled. He was on his feet suddenly and his small hands grabbed my face.

"Harry Styles I love you too."Then he pulled my face to his and he kissed me.

 

I brought him back to my flat the next day. He looked around with his eyes wide.

"This is nice."He said intertwining our fingers.

"I used to have flat mates, but they all mated and moved out awhile ago."I explained. He nodded wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?"I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing."I knelt down in front of him.

"How do you feel baby girl?"I asked pressing my hands and lips against his stomach. He smiled, clearly enjoying the intimate touch. I felt four kicks jab against my palm and I cooed.

"I'm taking that as perfectly alright."Louis laughed and ran his hand down my face.

"You're cute." 

"I try love."I stood and took him into the bedroom."Lay down, please, you need to rest those pretty feet of yours."He frowned, but did as I asked. I got in beside him and he squeaked.

"I don't think this bed is big enough for all three of us."He giggled as I scooted over to give him more room.

"I'll just have to get a new bed then."I said kissing him lightly.

"You mean it?" 

"About getting a new bed?" 

"About me moving in with you and us being a family?"I rolled over so I was hovering slightly over him.

"I meant every word."He wrapped his thin fingers around the silver chain around my neck pulling me down to him and kissing me, giggling into it.

"I'm going to order us a pizza."I pecked him again."What do you want on it?"His eyes drifted towards the ceiling as he thought.

"Pepperoni, mushroom and peppers."I nodded.

"Of course babe."I picked up my phone and sat on the end of the bed.

"Um, Harry, I think my water just broke."

 

I helped him get up and he winced.

"I'm sorry about your sheets."He said gripping my hands as I led him down the hall.

"It's fine Louis, I can get new sheets."I told him. He stopped me, gripping my hands hard.

"Ow."He whispered.

"You're in labour and that's all you say, ow?"I asked and he nodded breathing deeply."You're amazing Louis."He laughed.

"No I'm not."One of his hands flew from mine to his stomach."Oh baby girl, kicking Daddy is not a good idea."His brow furrowed and he let out a shaky breath."We can move again." 

"You are amazing Louis."I assured him. He sat cockeyed as I did up his shoes."Are you alright?" 

"My ass hurts."He answered and I raised my eyebrows. It was the first time I'd ever heard him swear. I felt like the real Louis, not the one he'd been beaten into becoming, was coming back.

"Let's just get you to the hospital."

 

He walked slowly to the car and he sat awkwardly in the seat beside me.

"It's not safe for you to drive with one hand."He whispered with his head tipped backwards. I had his hand in mine over the gear shifter.

"I haven't crashed yet."I told him. He slipped his hand out of mine and placed it on my leg.

"Use both hands." 

"I'll try Louis."

 

When we actually got to the hospital I helped him get in the building. He calmly sat in the wheelchair they provided him with and reached for my hand as they rolled him away. I took it and the nurse smiled over at me.

"Is it your first?"She asked and Louis nodded.

"She's our first."It was nice that he called her ours.

"Oh, it's a girl."She said as she rolled him into his room."Let's get you dressed, up here and check your dilation."She waited while he changed into a hospital gown and got up on the table with my help. Louis spread his legs and twisted up his face. I just held his hand.

"OK, you're 5 centimetres, which means you have 5 to go darling. It'll be a few hours. You can walk around if you'd like, but don't go too far."She walked out and Louis sat up.

"I want to walk."I nodded, letting him lean on me. I walked him around the hall in front of his room. He paused multiple times.

"Ow."He hissed gripped the handrail.

"Just breathe babe."I told him reaching out to rub his back. He flinched away from me."Are you OK?" 

"Don't touch me."He said quietly and I backed off. When it seemed to be over I brushed the hair off his face and he tensed.

"Don't touch me Harry. I don't want to be touched alright."His eyes were bright and I withdrew my hand.

"OK Louis, I won't touch you if you don't want to be touched."That's when his face collapsed in horror.

"I'm sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about."I told him, but he said it anyway. The one thing I thought would never come out of his mouth towards me.

"Please don't hit me."He whispered and my mouth dropped open.

"Louis, no I would never. Louis, I'm not him."I pressed my forehead against his and intertwined our hands together."Never, I promise."I pressed our lips together once, then twice, to seal the promise I'd just made.

"OK, OK Harry. I believe you."He assured me."I believe you."

 

He didn't scream once during the birth. He just breathed and gripped my hand.

"Uh oh, Louis stop pushing."The nurse said and he let out a sob.

"What's wrong?"He asked in a panic.

"The umbilical cord it wrapped around the baby's neck."The doctor said and I felt his nails dig into my skin.

"She'll be OK."I said pressing my lips against his sweaty forehead.

"OK Louis, push!"He did as he was told and soon she was here.

"Why isn't she crying?"Louis asked."Why isn't my baby crying?"The nurse tried to keep Louis calm while they tried to clear our daughter's airways.

"Just stay calm Mr. Tomlinson. Your daughter will be just fine."I kissed the back of his hand and pressed our foreheads together.

"Come on."I whispered."Come on baby girl, just cry." 

"Please."Louis sobbed and then I heard it. The most joyous noise I'd ever heard. The squeaking cry of a newborn.

"Oh, there she goes."The nurse said."Would you hear the set of lungs she has?"I smiled.

"Just like someone else I know."I teased and he swatted at me.

"Hush."They swaddled her up in a white blanket and carried her over. The minute she was placed in Louis's arms I felt him relax.

"Hello, I'm your Dad. You see this guy beside me, he's your other Dad."I smiled and gratefully took the kiss he offered me.

"What do you think you'll name her?"The nurse asked.

"Hope."Louis answered."Hope Margaret Styles."I paused for a minute before asking him.

"You want to use my last name?" 

"Yeah."He said dreamily."She's ours."He held her out to me next and when I cradled her tiny body in my hands I knew she wasn't his. Hope was my daughter, no matter what, and the amount of love that swelled in my heart when I felt her fragile body in my arms was unbelievable. Then she opened her eyes and she looked at me.

"Hi Hope, I'm your Dad."I introduced myself choking on the tears that threatened to blur out my vision of this moment.

"We're a family."Louis said and I bent to kiss him.

"Yes we are."

 

"I can't wait for you to see her Li, she's gorgeous."I gushed to Liam over the phone.

"I'm sure she is and Niall is just itching to hold her so we'll be by shortly." 

"Congratulations Harry!"Niall yelled and I laughed.

"Swing by soon, Lou's really tired, but he won't sleep if he knows you're coming."That's when I heard the nurse. She was yelling for me.

"Hold on Liam." 

"There's a man in his room!"She yelled and I didn't even think I just ran. I came upon a bulky alpha standing in front of my Louis and my baby.

"Hand over my daughter."He growled."A worthless slut like you doesn't deserve her." 

"He is not a slut! Get out of here and don't you touch my daughter!"I roared coming to Louis's rescue.

"Franklin please, I left you."Louis said, his voice shaking.

"You can never leave me." 

"Yes he can."I stated."He did leave you, and now he's with me."That's when security showed up.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."He didn't go quietly, but he didn't hurt Louis. That was all that mattered to me.

 

"Let me see her!"Niall squealed bursting into the room and Liam was close behind shushing him. Louis laughed and pointed towards me. I held her out towards Niall who took her and gasped.

"Oh you're so light."He whispered."You're like a feather. So little and cute."He cooed over our daughter and Liam shook his head.

"I've been trying to get him to hold off on having kids, but thanks to you I don't think that's going to happen." 

"Don't blame me, you brought him here."I told him and Liam scowled.

"Being pregnant is a nightmare, your alpha gets all protective and then tells you he doesn't love you."Louis said side eyeing me.

"I do love you."I protested and the sly smile spread across his face.

"We'll see." 

"You're going to pay for not just saying upfront how you felt mate."Liam patted my shoulder. I scooted my chair closer to his bed.

"Are you really going to make me pay?"I asked and he chuckled. He gripped my chin in his hand and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe." 

"You were a lot more timid when I met you. I think I like this to more." 

"Good, because I'm not going back."

 

Bringing that poor girl home was almost harder than actually having her. Niall insisted on a thousand pictures and Louis was so tired he just wanted to nap.

"Enough Niall."I scolded."Liam, come get your omega!"Liam laughed and pulled Niall away.

"Let them settle in babe, Lou just had a baby."Louis smiled and patted Niall's arm.

"You can come over and show me those pictures later right?"Niall nodded and let Liam lead him away. Louis collapsed on the couch after they left and groaned.

"My ass still hurts!" 

"What do you expect you had a baby four days ago."I chided and he just scowled at me. That's when Hope started crying.

"Oh no baby girl, what's wrong?"I asked."Are you hungry? Is Daddy not feeding you?"I placed her gently into Louis's arms as he latched her on to him.

"You have bonafide boobs now Lou."I giggled and he swatted at me.

"They'll go away when she stops breast feeding." 

"I wouldn't stop loving you even if they didn't."I bent down to kiss him. He returned the gesture smiling widely."I will always love you Louis." 

"I hope so Harry."

 

Now our relationship hadn't really gotten far in the sexual end yet. He was still too hurt from having the baby at the beginning and then the baby kept interrupting when we were getting into it.

"Oh God."Louis whined gripping the headboard behind my head as he ground down against me again. He shifted his ass against my hardon and I groaned.

"You're so wet Louis."I whispered kissing down his neck. He gasped as he shoved forward again."I never thought this could feel that good."He said tipping his head forward to connect our lips. My hands found his hips and one slipped down to grip his ass.

"Oh."He whined."Harry."He looked so beautiful, in nothing but his boxers, almost riding me with that look of desperation in his eyes. I loved it.

"Fuck."I moaned when he swivelled his hips over mine again. He was covering in a thin layer of sweat as we rubbed off against each other. Two more and I would've been gone, but guess who had to cry. Louis shoved forward roughly, his knuckles turning white on the headboard, and his face told me he was about to cum. That's when the baby started to wail. He stopped, looked down the hall and then looked down at our bulging dicks.

"Um."He said."I can't go to her like this."He thrust his hips quickly twice, then his face twisted up. He had the most beautiful cum face I'd ever seen. His mouth dropped open and his forehead scrunched up. He body jerked against mine and I felt him stiffen. Just watching him had me curling in on myself and mouthing at his collarbone as I spurted into my briefs.

"Did you just cum from watching me cum?"Louis asked out of breath.

"Maybe."I muffled into his chest. He pulled my head out of his chest, pushed my hair off my face and kissed me.

"Don't go anywhere, I'm coming back."He promised. He hopped off my lap, changed his underwear and pulled on pyjama bottoms. He blew me a kiss and speed walked away. That boy would be the death of me, but damn, what a lovely way to go.

 

When he got back he was so tired I just tucked him in. I changed out of my soiled briefs and climbed back in with him. He cuddled back into me and I kissed his cheek.

"I promise, we'll actually knot next time."He whispered falling asleep in my arms and I smiled.

"Yeah, sure Lou."

 

We wouldn't actually knot until the baby was almost a year old.

"Louis, you know, it's been a year since your last heat and that when they're supposed to start back up again."I said one day while I walked Hope with my fingers, gently nudging her forward. She thought it was a game and she giggled the entire time."Louis sat straight up in his chair.

"Oh shit." 

"Watch it, little ears!"I reprimanded and he scoffed.

"She can't even talk yet."I shook my head.

"She still can hear."He rolled his eyes and I chuckled. Since I'd brought Louis to my flat from the omega shelter he'd changed a lot. He was more bold, outspoken and loud. We made a great match that way, because where Louis was loud I was quiet. We were the typical little ball of rage and gentle giant stereotypes. He stood up suddenly.

"I need to get suppressants." 

"Why not just birth control?"I asked and he looked at me.

"I used to hate my heats with Franklin. He was so rough and domineering, but I needed him so badly."He retreated back into his shell for a minute and the old Louis returned.

"Babe, I'm not Franklin. I would never hurt you. I want to help you through heat."I picked up Hope settling her on my hip."I love you Louis."I bent to capture his lips with mine and he tried to pull away. I just followed him. Hope squealed and placed her tiny hands on my face. She tried to push me away from Louis.

"We're already starting with that?"Louis asked, well more like cooed, but he hates it when I describe it like that.

"I love your Dad."He stated leaning in to kiss my check.

"No! Mine!"She yelled cuddling up to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't of touched him."He said.

"Louis, it's not like I'm her biological father."I whispered. I hated bringing that up.

"No, but you're her Dad and all it took was one touch for me to know I loved you."He said running his hand down my face."I'll get just the birth control."I smiled kissing him again and causing our daughter to let out a squeal of frustration.

"Time for a nap!"I said.

"Oh thank God, I could use one."Louis followed.

 

It didn't happen like I expected. I always thought I would wake up to the sweet smell of heat filling the room and Louis begging, or maybe get a phone call from him begging me to come home, but that's not what happened. We were at home. I was a normal day, except that Hope was at her Uncle Liam and Niall's house having a little baby test run. Liam had wanted to try it with Hope before committing to one themselves. Niall was just begging him for a baby. It didn't come on suddenly and the smell of him didn't hit me like a train. It was nothing like the movies or the books. He was sitting beside me while we watched a little telly. He just sat up and made a funny face. Then he got up and looked at me.

"Harry, I'm going into heat."He said very calmly.

"Holy shit, are you sure?"I asked getting up and lightly touching his hips.

"No, grip them harder, it helps keep my mind clear."I pulled him into me gripped his waist."OK, well, I'm going to get super whiny and needy in about two minutes so listen up. I need you to do whatever I ask of you and please don't tease me too much."He took a deep shaky breath."And one more thing Harry." 

"Anything Lou." 

"Mark me, this is me giving you permission to mark me while I am still in sound mind."I stared at him.

"Acknowledge Harry!"He barked and I nodded.

"Yes, yes I'll mark you. I promise." 

"Good."He breathed. He almost collapsed into me and I carried him to bed.

"Too many clothes."He whined pulling off all his clothing until he was sprawled on the sheets, naked.

"Oh my God Lou."I whispered looking him up and down. He was perfect from the tips of his hair to the tips of his toes. It didn't take me long to lose all my clothing too. I climbed over him kissing up his stomach and his chest.

"So beautiful."I assured him because I knew he was self conscious about his stomach after Hope's birth.

"Harry, just do it."He begged."Please. Please."He wasn't kidding about being whiny. I slipped two fingers into him and he keened.

"Oh, yes Harry."His hands flew up to tug at my hair. I loved when he did that.

"More, more please."He begged, he sounded almost in tears.

"Just one more finger."I told him slipping in a third and he screamed.

"More! More!"He whined.

"Patience love."I told him kissing over his neck and lips."I love you Louis."He just whined as I jabbed at his prostate again.

"I don't want to cum unless you're inside me."He gasped and fuck, was that ever hot. I pulled out of him and pressed our lips in a heated kiss as I lined up with him.

"Are you ready?"I asked and he sighed.

"I was born ready."I pushed into him slowly, wanting to enjoy this. My mouth dropped open as his body welcomed me in.

"Harry."He clung to my back and I struggled to hold myself up above him. He felt amazing.

"Lou, oh God."I thrust shallowly into him and he keened.

"Pound me!"He begged and I remember what Louis had said about listening to him, so I did. I thrust hard and fast into him as his legs wrapped around my waist. We kissed between gasps and he scratched down my back.

"Harry."I knew from the look on his face what was about to happen.

"Go ahead baby."I whispered and he shuddered. His face twisted up like it always did and his back arched up off the bed into me.

"Harry!"He cried as he came onto both our stomachs. I only thrust maybe three more times, as he ran his hand down my face.

"I love you Harry."He giggled and I groaned knotting inside him for the first time and almost choking on the feeling. I don't think I could've stopped myself even if he hadn't given permission. I bent my head to his neck and bit down. He gasped his dick jerking between us.

"Harry." 

"Louis."

 

We were knotted for a long time. He just stared at me and kept saying it.

"You're my mate."I nodded.

"And you're mine."I hand my fingers down his arm as he laid on my chest."You're my forever."He smiled.

"I like that sound of that, my forever."I kissed over his fingers as we waited for the knot to decrease. I couldn't help but wish it never would.

 

It was four days of fucking him through heat. That's when Hope came home and everyone noticed. They congratulated us and everything, but my favourite moment was back in the privacy of our bedroom. Where Louis would sit straddling my chest with his glasses on after taking out his contacts and read me passages from parenting books.

"Oh what if she comes home pregnant?"Louis gasped.

"She's not even a year yet."I laughed and then he rolled off me and laid facing me.

"I know. I'm just a worry wart."I nuzzled our noses together and smiled.

"I love you Lou."I said as I turned off the light.

"I love you too Harry."We were living out our happily ever after as each other's forevers.


End file.
